For the Sake of Chocolate Syrup!
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: One of my more serious Free Time Spin-offs. Zanny the Zangoose goes through an emo phase, and someone very unlikely is the one to snap her out of it. Slight Feudshipping, as in a ZangooseXSeviper. Rating for later chapters...Now Complete!
1. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Ch. 1

**"You what?!" Zanny screeched at the top of her lungs. She stood on her hind legs, narrowing her pink eyes at the being before her. Surprisingly, it wasn't her sworn rival Fang that was ticking her off, but Kit! Said Vulpix cowered, not knowing how scared he should be. Should he be 'OMG' scared, or 'I'm gonna die!' scared?**

**He couldn't respond, as his mouth was frozen. The Zangoose growled, bristling her fur.**

**"You used...the last bottle...of chocolate syrup...MY chocolate syrup!" It was obvious that she was close to ripping his throat. Kit managed to choke out the only words that came to him.**

**"I'm sorry." However it wasn't good enough.**

**"No! You can say your sorry when you stab me with a 10,000 degree knife! But 'sorry' doesn't work when you take my chocolate syrup!" she yelled in rage.**

**"I didn't mean to..." He closed his (unique) green eyes. That could be bad, considering that he didn't see the scissors she picked up from the counter.**

**"Yeah. And I didn't mean to do this..." She grabbed the fox, who screamed...**

* * *

A very short start. The chapters will vary in length depending on the situation. The next will most likely be longer. So review in order to get that next chappy!


	2. Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Thank you for reviewing the Emerald Pichus and theredone1223! I hope to see more from you two! :3

* * *

Ch. 2

"Mahi! Look what your Zanny did to my Kit!" Rin exclaimed angrily, holding up her prized Pokemon. Her older sister was surprised to see that Kit has been clipped bald! There was only a few mangy patches of fur left.

Mahi tilted her head to the side almost curiously, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Kit whimpered and cried, cuddling close to his trainer.

"I don't know about you, but that Zangoose needs some kind of punishment! I was just about to enter Kit in the Pokemon Contest, now I can't!"

"Punishment?" Mahi quirked an eyebrow, like she didn't know the meaning of that word.

"Yeah...Like..." She whispered into her sister's ear. At the information, Mahi shook her head, even when it became occupied by Kooky.

"We can't do that! She's obsessed with it. In fact, when it comes down to it, she'll pick it over beating Fang any day. If we do that, it-"

"Might do her some good." Rin paused. "She needs to learn her lesson..."

--

**Zanny woke up and threw the blankets off of her, rolling out the bed and landing on all fours. She stretched, yawning before going out of her room with an exhausted look on her face. In the hallway, Fang passed by in the opposite direction, having a similar look.**

**"Sup." Zanny greeted blankly.**

**"Hey." Fang responded as they listlessly continued on their way. Both were too tired to hate each other. That's how they usually are in the early morning. Only when they fully wake up will they fight again.**

**Zanny arrived at the kitchen, jumped onto the counter, and opened the cabinet to do her daily rummaging for chocolate syrup, since Mahi and Rin always gets more immediately after one runs out. However...**

**The Zangoose's eyes widened and she began to throw cans and other stuff out of her way.**

**"What?...Where...?" she whimpered before ransacking another cabinet.**

**Having failed to find what she was looking for, she jumped to the floor and glanced around in panic. She then took a deep breath and...**

**"WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE SYRUP!?"**

* * *

Behold! Rin's punishment! Poor Zanny...Anywho, please review!


	3. Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Thank you for reviewing the goldeneye101 (you found it!), Azure Inu, and () -it's weird typing that...-! I'm glad you guys are asking questions, shows that you're really reading the story! And, Family Guy (which I don't own) is awesome!

* * *

Ch. 3

**"I'm sorry Zanny, but that's what Rin said." Mahi explained to the Zangoose. Zanny's ears twitched when she heard the next line. "She calls it grounding."**

**"Grounding? Taking my beloved syrup is torture! All because I gave Kit a little trim?!" -At this, Kit, who was passing by, glared at her...although it went unnoticed...- "And aren't YOU the older sister?!" Well, Mahi was never the type to take charge...**

**Zanny knew that her outburst wasn't understandable to human ears, but still, she had to protest. This is an injustice that has to be corrected! However, Mahi only shrugged and shook her head. The fur ball in front of her growled loudly and stormed off to her room.**

**--**

**Sandy knocked on her best friend's door. "Zanny, can I come inside?" She could hear sniffling.**

**"Go away!"**

**Despite this, the Sandshrew opened the door slightly and let herself in. Zanny was crying on the bed, curled up with her teary eyes staring at space over her tail. Sandy paused. She's never seen Zanny cry before, except for the occasional crocodile tears made to insult Fang in some way or another. It was because of the said Seviper's presence that she doesn't cry for real. After all, who'd show weakness to their worst enemy?**

**Whatever punishment she received must be pretty bad...**

**The Ground-type jumped up onto the bed and petted her companion. "It's okay..."**

**"No it's -sniffle- not...W-what if Rin took -sniffle- your Mexican food away..." The larger Pokemon choked out. She took a shaky breath and pressed her face against her tail.**

**"Rin took your chocolate syrup?" the Sandshrew asked. Zanny nodded. "Why not get more?"**

**"Because I'm not allowed. I'm grounded...and I can't have it anymore..." the Zangoose replied.**

**"For how long?" Zanny hesitated.**

**"For the rest of my life. It's practically banned..." she answered, voice clogged. Sandy's eyes widened. Knowing how Rin punishes, Zanny wasn't exaggerating...Personally, Sandy couldn't imagine going without Mexican food for more than one day... No wonder her pal was so upset.**

**To help cheer her up, the Sandshrew took the sombrero off her head and put it on Zanny. "There you go, mi amiga." Zanny didn't respond and Sandy moved off the bed.**

**"It'll get better soon, you'll see. Adios." she said as she left to allow Zanny to be alone for a bit. The Normal-type will get better, she was sure of it. But 'getting better' was not what Zanny had in mind...**

* * *

Last chappy for the day. I'll add more tomorrow, I have other stuff to work on...I'm having a tons of new stories to do...As always, please review!


	4. Concern

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Thank you for reviewing the goldeneye101 (I guess it's because she is like an armadillo...) and theredone1223 (Don't mind the review, you're story is great!).

* * *

Ch. 4

Night. Mahi, Rin, and the majority of their Pokemon were watching movies in the dark. They heard someone come down the stairs...It was Zanny, as she was the only one not with them. Fang was the first to look over to glare at the Zangoose. But the hostile look turned to one of surprise.

It was quiet, except for screams from the tv. Zanny ignored the looks of astonishment and horror and walked past toward the kitchen, giving everyone the chance to get a good look at her.

The red markings were dyed black. Black linings around her eyes were obvious and around her neck was a black, metal-studded choker and a purple necklace with a skull pendant. On both her ears were three golden ear rings. And around her arm was some king of black bandana with skulls on it.

They watched, stunned, as the Zangoose disappeared into the kitchen, where they could hear her grab and unplug something. Zanny came back with the radio Mahi plays while doing dishes, cord trailing behind her. She went back upstairs and the family could hear her close the door to her room.

Then heavy rock music blared, louder than the TV. Everyone exchanged glances and eventually, Mahi spoke:

"That's _my_ CD..." she muttered. Rin paused.

"And did she use _your_ hair dye?"

Sandy, still sombrero-less (amazing, I know), opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to react. She looked at Fang in particular. She was surprised to see his expression. He didn't look shocked anymore. He didn't look hateful or angry or confused...he looked concerned...

The Sandshrew shook her head, lowering her ears, wondering just how long Zanny was willing to be like that...

--

**A week later and Zanny's still the way she was...She barely comes out of her room, only to eat. The house was so quiet now that Fang and her had stopped fighting...She shows no more interest in the snake and Fang barely sees her to begin with...Whenever he does get the chance to issue a challenge, she doesn't respond...**

**Sandy was watching one of her favorite Spanish shows when the Seviper slithered over to her. He looked back and forth between the Ground-type and the TV. Taking the risk, he turned it off. The Sandshrew's eyes widened and she muttered darkly in Spanish before glaring evilly at the other Pokemon.**

**Fang tried to hide his intimidation and softly (and reluctantly) said his reason to be here before any harm can come to him.**

**"You have to help Zanny. _You're _her friend, _you_ can get her back to normal." he mumbled. Sandy tilted her head so much, her newly-regained sombrero almost fell off her head. The Seviper was hissing at himself, glancing around to make sure no others were witnessing this. Afterall, nobody else needs to know about how he's caring.**

**"I tried already. It didn't work." she said. Fang sighed.**

**"Well, try again." he hissed quietly. Sandy paused, then jumped down from the couch. She looked Fang over.**

**"You miss her too?" she asked. The Poison-type flinched in surprise, then scowled.**

**"What I miss is beating her in our battles." he told the smaller Pokemon before going off. Sandy shook her head and looked up at the ceiling, where more loud music turned on.**

* * *

I have nothing to say except to review!


	5. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Thank you for reviewing the goldeneye101, I always loved Feudshippings...

* * *

Ch. 5

**Sandy paused at Zanny's door, her ears twitching now that she's closer to the blaring music. She knocked as loud as she could. Nothing happened. Like always, she let herself in.**

**The music was worse now that she was inside. She immediately rushed to the radio and turned it off. Then she looked around for Zanny and found the Zangoose staring blankly out the window. Sandy could swear that Zanny was there last time she visited.**

**"Zan, can I talk to you?" The larger Pokemon didn't respond. Sandy sat next to her and continued straight to the point with a question. "When are you going to get better?"**

**No response. The Sandshrew checked to make sure Zanny wasn't listening to Mahi's Ipod (since she took that too...). She wasn't. The Ground type didn't like being ignored, but she's patient.**

**"Everyone misses you...even Fang." She was hoping the last part would make her react, but she didn't. She continued. "Rin is thinking about un-banning chocolate syrup. So you can stop..."**

**Again she got nothing.**

**--**

**Meanwhile, Fang was waiting nearby. He didn't know why he was as concerned as he was, but he couldn't help it. Zanny's been his rival for years, and no matter how many times he denied it, there was a kind of bond between them. A rather violent one, but a bond nonetheless.**

**...And recently, his days has been boring since there was nobody to fight with...He's taken up beating on Rin's hyper Totodile, Todo (Who always had it coming to her)...but that wasn't the same...**

**His thoughts were interrupted when Sandy walked out the room. Fang looked over and Sandy glanced back and shrugged.**

**"Lo siento...There's no getting to her..." she said as the music resumed behind the door. Fang lowered his gaze as Sandy left, thinking over the situation. He grimaced angrily and moved towards the door. If he wants something done right, he'll have to do this himself.**

* * *

I'm thinking on whether to submit the next chapter today...I'm not sure...can't type on weekends...-shrugs- Anywho, as always, please review...


	6. Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Thank you for reviewing the goldeneye101, I have nothing on my schedule...so...yeah...I love angsty fics...

* * *

Ch. 6

**Zanny's door slammed open violently and the Zangoose actually flinched and snapped her head to see who was at the doorway. Her expression then turned to it's regular blank look. Fang glared at her, then moved to the radio. He silenced/destroyed it with his tail blade.**

**He then shut the door, locked it, then gazed angrily at the fur ball. Zanny blinked slowly, turning her head back to the window. Fang slithered closer and hissed under his breath.**

**"I'm only going to say this once: Set yourself straight!" Zanny only flicked her ear indifferently. Fang's red eye twitched and the hiss became louder. "You mangy Zangoose..."**

**He took a deep breath to keep himself from doing something he might regret. He tried again, this time more calmly. "Listen Zanny. I don't know what you're trying to do or prove. But I'm sure that this isn't the way."**

**This time, her tail's the one to flick. Fang took this as progress. "So take that stuff off..." He grinned. "And come and face me." It was another challenge and Zanny knew that. She shifted, fighting her instincts to attack her rival.**

**During her change in position, Fang noticed something for the first time. His eyes widened and his tail lashed out, and before she could do anything, it coiled around her paw and pulled her off her window seat and towards him. Her own eyes widened a bit in surprise and the tail's blade moved some of her fur away from her wrist. She lowered her ears a little at Fang's horrified look, wondering on how he'll react to what he beheld.**

**Scars...recently made...**

**Fang was silent for a moment, gaping. When he finally spoke, it was in a whisper. "You're a cutter..."**

**Zanny scowled and tugged her paw free. "What's it to you?" she muttered, speaking for the first time in a while. The Seviper shook his head, not sure what to do. Arriving at a conclusion, he turned and left the room.**

**The whole thing was worse than he thought...**

* * *

Last chappy for today. Gotta wait till Monday for more...except if I get lucky enough to make more on the weekends...Until then, review review review...


	7. Grocery

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Thank you for reviewing the goldeneye101, YES an Emo Zangoose! The horror! And theredone1223, don't worry, I'm not staring at you awkwardly, I'm just staring at you plainly!

* * *

Ch. 7

**"Zanny..." Fang murmured, slithering back and forth from one side of his room to another. He didn't tell anyone about Zanny's...issue. No point in getting her in more trouble than necessary.**

**He paused. He had to fix this...but how? He knew this started when Zanny got 'grounded' for shaving Kit. But he wasn't exactly sure what the punishment was. He ignores most news about the Zangoose. He narrowed his eyes, frustrated at his lack of knowledge.**

**"I need more info." he hissed. And when it came to information, there is but one to go to...**

**--**

**"Alright. Wake up." The Seviper commanded. Kooky, sensing the hidden urgency, actually opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Fang.**

**"May I be of assistance to you?" the Abra asked softly before yawning. Fang's tail swished slightly in impatience. He never liked Kooky...Ever since Mahi used the Psychic-type to capture him in the wild...**

**Meanwhile Kooky was never scared of the snake, unlike Mahi's timid Cyndaquil Hiarashi. He had no reason to be. He's stronger, faster, had the type advantage, and...wasn't much of the intimidated kind of Pokemon.**

**"What was Zanny's punishment?" the Seviper asked quietly, at the same time making sure nobody else hears him. Again, Kooky yawned, rubbing his tired eyes.**

**"Chocolate syrup. She's banned from it." Fang hesitated, thinking on this. So _that's_ why! He could already come up with a solution. Kooky stretched, then relaxed.**

**"Anything else?" Fang ignored him and hurried towards the outside door. The Abra shrugged and fell back asleep.**

**--**

**In the nearby market, Fang bought an extra-large bottle of chocolate syrup, paying with money he took from Mahi (Since taking her stuff is becoming a real trend...). However, before he could leave, something else caught his eye.**

**A gift-wrapping stand...**

**He looked at the plastic bag his tail held, then at the place of interest. He seemed to be considering something before he made up his mind and moved towards the stand. He dropped the bag before the Flygon who was temporarily in charge while the real human owner was on break.**

**"Wrap this up and be quick about it." he demanded. The Dragon/Ground-type didn't hesitate.**

**"A special gift for a special someone?" she asked curiously as she wrapped up the bottle. Fang hissed slightly, glancing off to the side with a tense air.**

**"You have no idea..."**

* * *

I think I'll be able to finish this fic today! YAYZ! Anyway, you should review like always!


	8. Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Thank you for reviewing the goldeneye101, yes, I wuv Flygons...they're one of the best Dragon-types! And theredone1223, you'll just have to wait and see!

* * *

Ch. 8

**Fang opened the door to Zanny's room, present in mouth. The Zangoose caught his scent and turned to look at him with the same blank look as before. Although her ears slightly perked when she saw what he carried.**

**The Seviper threw the object towards her onto the floor. "Here. This is for you."**

**Zanny was both curious and suspecious. Fang's giving her a gift? It's probably a trap or something...**

**"Open it or I will." the snake said irritably. Deciding to take her chances, she got off her window seat and listlessly approached the present. She took it and opened it before staring at it blankly.**

**Fang waited for some type of reaction, but there was none. "Well?"**

**The Zangoose continued to look at it with a glazed look. She then gave a soft sigh, set the syrup down, and started to move back with her original spot by the window. Fang was stunned. She was rejecting chocolate syrup...her life's obssession! Either she lost her mind or lost her taste...**

**That's it! Now the snake understood. Zanny's so set in her new ways that she's completely forgotten how the syrup tasted...how much she loved it...Well, he'll just have to remind her...**

**Fang gave a hiss and pounced on her...**

**Zanny was taken completely by surprise. She wasn't expecting the Seviper to attack her so suddenly...After all, they hadn't fought for days...**

**Fang had the advantage from the start. He restrained her with a Wrap, actually being careful not to hurt her at all. It wasn't long before the Zangoose gave in to her instincts and struggled to free herself.**

**She was about to bite him when he pointed his tail blade at her throat. This stopped her thrashings immediately. She glared at him, her dark appearance making the look more piercing. The other Pokemon ignored this and took the nearby bottle of chocolate syrup in his mouth.**

**He dragged it along the floor until the top popped off. Then, he transferred the razor blade from the Zangoose's neck to her mouth, which he firmly (yet carefully) pried open. He held the bottle to her now wide jaws and bit down, squeezing the chocolate from the container down her throat.**

**Zanny whimpered as if this was torture. Well, she didn't have to endure it for long. Fang stopped, moved his tail away, and stared at her, keeping the bottle just in case she needed more 'convincing'. The furball paused, tasting the stuff in her mouth and licking her lips. Then her eyes glistened and she smiled slightly.**

**"Thanks." she muttered. Fang dropped the bottle and released her.**

**"No problem." he replied. Zanny shook her fur out, then took off the stuff that was no longer part of her. Only thing that remained was the black dye in her coat and that will wear off eventually...**

**Suddenly, she lashed out at him and as Fang dodged a Crush Claw and the battle continued...**

**"Die!"**

**"You first!"**

**...He knew everything would be back to normal...**

**The End**

* * *

I intended on submitting this last chappy yesterday, but my schedule got screwed up... Good news, I'm having a story surge! Now I can submit more fics!

Like always, you should review because you know you want to.


End file.
